No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes
by Harumi Meira
Summary: Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, ¿o no sasuke? eso te pasa por engreido, ahora ¿que haras para que el rubio vuelva a ti? Principal:SasuNaru Secundaria: ItaDei


**Holas! Esta idea me rondaba la cabeza hace unos meses, y no pude evitar escribirlo w, se que debería ponerme a escribir el ultimo cap de "Dulce Pecado" y actualizar "à la recherche du bonheur" pero no puedo evitarlo, por favor perdónenme ;3; **

**Listo, aclaraciones**

**-dialogo común**

**-"**_**pensamientos"**_

Yo relatando

**Listo, eso es todo, los personajes usados en este fic (que por cierto es un fic sasunaru & itadei, principalmente sasunaru) son propiedad de kishimoto-sama que cada vez lo odio mas por como va el maldito manga de naruto! ****No puedo creer que ya valla en el 500! Omg! ****Todo lo que esta pasando es para quedar O.O, no digo nada porque quizas la mayoria no lea el manga y prefieran el anime, el cual yo no veo desde que vi la muerte de MI querido itachi T.T fue tan dramática, y aun mas en anime con música y todo ., asdasdasdasdsad me dejo de estupideces, aquí va el fic xD**

* * *

_How deep is your love, how deep is your love_

_I really mean to learn_

'_Cause we're living in a world of fools_

_Breaking us down when they all should let us be_

_We belong to you and me_

Era el sonido del despertador del celular que se encontraba en una mesita junto a la cama que sonaba, indicando que ya era la hora de levantarse

**-"**_**mmm...cinco minutos mas..."**_

**-¡levántate naruto! ¡No quiero que llegues tarde el primer día de clases!-** se oyó desde abajo, seguramente de la cocina

**-o...kay..."**_**vamos...levántate... ¡vamos!"-**_ y sin mas reproches se levanto

El rubio de pelos desordenado se quedo un buen rato sentado en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Se pasaban las manos sobre el rostro, para luego tomar el celular que no dejaba de sonar, el cual estaba sobre una pequeña mesita, fijándose que este marcaba las 7:30 de la mañana.

-¡noo! ¡Me quedan 20 minutos!- así que fue corriendo hacia el baño para darse una ducha y vestirse

Y era obvio que estuviera tan apurado, después de todo entraba a las 8:00 y se demoraba 10 minutos en ir de su casa a la escuela.

Cuando salio del baño ya duchado, tomo su mochila y como no sabia cual seria su horario, solo metió un cuaderno, ese lo usaría como borrador, tomo su celular y salio de su habitación.

Bajo la escalera rápidamente, llegando a la cocina donde se encontraba su hermano mayor.

**-naruto, al fin, ven, toma desayuno**- le dijo un rubio igual que el, pero este tenia su pelo en una coleta alta y su piel era mas blanca y sin esas marquitas en sus mejillas.

**-lo siento deidara-niichan, pero tengo prisa**- naruto tomo una tostada, le dio una mordida y la dejo ahí -**gracias por el desayuno-** y salio corriendo por la puerta

**-eee... ¿de nada?-** deidara miraba la puerta, preguntándose porque su otouto había salido tan apurado

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Naruto corría a una gran velocidad por la calles esquivando a todos y todo lo que se le atravesaran, cuando llego a una esquina, chocando con un azabache.

Naruto al chocar con dicho individuo, provocó que el de pelo negro azulado cayera de trasero al suelo junto con su mochila, la cual se abrió, provocando que los cuadernos del pelinegro se abrieran y las hojas volaran por el aire.

Naruto no se paro a ayudar al otro, al contrario, siguió corriendo a toda velocidad.

**-¡LO SIENTO!-** movía su mano en señal de despedida mientras seguía corriendo

**-maldito dobe**- dijo el azabache cuando el otro ya se había perdido de su vista, mientras recogía sus cuadernos del suelo

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Naruto por fin había llegado al dichoso establecimiento, así que entró un poco mas calmado, pero al fijarse que no había ningún alumno, otra vez se preocupo, y corrió al pizarrón, a ver en que curso le había tocado.

"Naruto Uzumaki"..."3ºA"

Otra vez naruto salio corriendo, buscando su nueva sala de clases.

"2ºB..."2ºC"..."2ºD"..."3ºA"

Listo, ahora por fin había encontrado su sala, pero no entro de inmediato, se quedo un poco afuera, estaba muy nervioso, odiaba ser el chico nuevo, además de que no había nadie en el patio, de seguro ya todos estaban adentro, que vergüenza, pero al final, ya estaba un poco acostumbrado, porque siempre se tenia que cambiar de ciudad por el trabajo de su hermano deidara, y conocía un poco la sensación de todas esas miradas puestas en el.

Tomo un poco de aire, se lleno de valor y entro a la su nueva sala.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

_**-"Perfecto, Naruto Uzumaki, eres el rey de los idiotas"**_

El de ojos azul cielo, estaba sentado en la sala ¡completamente solo!, como podía haber sido tan idiota, con razón su hermano había puesto esa cara cuando lo vio salir tan rápido, y era obvio, si eran las 7:00.

_**-"maldito celular que tenias la hora cambiada"-**_ dejo caer el celular de una manera brusca sobre la mesa_**-"¡ay! Lo siento celularcito"-**_ decía mientras besaba la pantalla del aparato

Ahora tendría que esperar, ya que tan solo eran las 7:15, así que se apoyo en el banco que había elegido (era el que estaba junto a la ventana, en la primera fila), para tratar de dormir un rato antes de que comenzaran a llegar sus futuros compañeros.

...

El reloj de la sala marcaba las 7:25, y fue el momento en el que el sueño de naruto fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Naruto lentamente separo la cara de la mesa, y con un poco de dificultad intento observar quien era el que entraba a la sala.

**-...**

**-...¡!**

**-...**

**-¡TU!-** apuntaba el rubio al recién llegado

**-¿sabias que es de mala educación apuntar a las personas?-** dijo el recién llegado que comenzaba a acomodarse en el puesto de al lado del rubio

**-eres el chico de hace un rato-** decía, todavía apuntando al otro- ¿Cómo te llamas?

**-primero, lo correcto es presentarse antes de preguntar el nombre, y segundo-** se acerco al rubio**- deja de apuntarme**- tomo el dedo de naruto y lo hizo a un lado

-**esta bien señor modales-** gruñó- **mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, ¿y el suyo majestad?-** recalcando la ultima frase

**-Sasuke Uchiha, Uchiha-sama para ti, dobe**

**-¡Ja! Como quisieras teme**

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, y el par conversaban animadamente (véase; naruto hablando y Sasuke solamente escuchando o diciendo hmm)

**-Así que eres nuevo en la ciudad**- el rubio asintió- **supongo que estas acostumbrado, lo digo, por el trabajo de tu aniki**

**-si, pero siempre me da vergüenza cuando llego a una nueva escuela, veras, no siempre consigo hacerme amigos**- miró hacia abajo con una triste sonrisa- **el único que tengo se llama sabaku no gaara, pero el vive en otra ciudad, espero volver a verlo**

**-hmm...y tu hermano ¿Cómo se llama?**

**-¡Ah! El se llama Deidara, Deidara Uzumaki, tiene 19 años**

Sasuke al escuchar el nombre no pudo evitar sorprenderse

**-¿tu hermano es deidara Uzumaki? ¿El escultor de arcilla? Vaya, con razón tu apellido se me hacia conocido**

**-si, mi nii-chan es artista, por eso siempre nos tenemos que cambiar de ciudad, siempre tiene ofertas de trabajo**- sonreía ampliamente, mostrando su orgullo- **y tu Sasuke ¿tienes hermanos?**

**-si, se llama Itachi, y tiene 21 años, es profesor de literatura, trabaja en esta escuela**

**-¿enserio?-** preguntaba sorprendido el rubio- **que genial**

**-eso dices ahora, pero cuando lo conozcas no dirás lo mismo**

Los demás alumnos comenzaban a llegar, algunos con caras tristes, y otros felices por el reencuentro con sus amigos. Las chicas se acercaron de una forma rápida al puesto del uchiha, todas formando un circulo alrededor del azabache

-**sasuke-kun tanto tiempo-** decía una chica de pelo rosa

**-...**

**-aléjate de el frentona-** decía otra chica rubia

**-¡A QUIEN LE DICES ASÍ INO CERDA!**

**-¡QUIEN TE CREES PELIROSA MAL TEÑIDA!**

Las dos amigas comenzaron a pelear, sin notar la presencia del recién llegado profesor

**-señoritas haruno y yamanaka, tengan el favor de sentarse**- dijo calmadamente el profesor

Esa voz... _**"¿porque el?"**_ se preguntaba sasuke

**-sasuke, el se parece mucho a ti**- dijo el rubio en un susurro para que el profesor no lo escuchara

**-naruto**-suspiro- **te presento a mi hermano, itachi uchiha**

El mencionado, al escucha como su hermano lo presentaba al rubio, no pudo evitar sonreír de una manera bastante egocéntrica.

-**Buenos días alumnos, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, soy profesor de matemáticas, y este año seré su profesor jefe "**_**ahahaha, no te esperabas esa otouto"-**_ reía mentalmente el uchiha mayor, sin despegar la vista de su pequeño hermano

* * *

**Listo, espero que les haya gustado, debo decir que es el primer fic sasunaru que escribo, espero que me quede bien xD**

**Reviews? :3**


End file.
